vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Pilgrim History Quest
Description The Pilgrims, early English settlers who founded the Colony of New Plymouth, known for short as the Plymouth Colony, colonized the first permanent settlement in New England. The formation of Plymouth Colony was one of the most significant events in the history of the early American colonies, and set America on its path to democracy. On our Pilgrim History quest today, we will find out about the events leading up to the Pilgrim's daring journey and some facts about the dangerous adventure across the ocean. Prizes Questions 1. During the reign of Elizabeth I, Queen of England, one of the sects of Puritans known as Brownists separated from the new Protestant Church of England. After enduring much persecution for their beliefs, a group of Separatists led by William Brewster escaped to Leiden, in The Netherlands in 1606. These Separatists were dissenters who disagreed with the state control of religion in England among other things. How long did they remain in Leiden? * 14 years * 3 years * 25 years * 7 years 2. After living in Leiden for over ten years, some of the group decided to emigrate to America. The trip was paid for by London investors who were promised crops and produce from America for their assistance. Go to the crossroads outside of your garden and say John Wayne's famous movie quote: "Whoa, take it easy there pilgrim" 3. The Leiden Separatists procured a small sailing ship in Holland and left Delftshaven on July 22, 1620. The Pilgrims sailed to Southampton, England in order to meet up with the second ship, the Mayflower, which had been chartered for their journey by their English investors. What was the name of this ship? * The Endeavor * The Speedwell * The Minnow * The Nina 4. Once there, additional Separatists and colonists joined them. On August 15, the Mayflower and Speedwell embarked for America. Once underway, the Speedwell proved unseaworthy and both ships turned back to England. The two ships went to port first at Dartmouth and then at Plymouth. On September 16, 1620, the Mayflower set sail for America, alone. Walk over to the outside of the Marshall's office in the old west and say "The hull took on water like a sieve!" 5. Contrary to common belief, the passengers of the Mayflower consisted of only 37 Separatists, the rest of the passengers were their family members, servants, ship's crew and hired protectors. On the journey, two people died and one baby was born. How many people embarked from Plymouth, England on this perilous trip to the New World? * 100 * 104 * 102 * 107 6. The journey across the ocean was full of hazards. The ship was damaged in a hurricane where it had to lower the sails and set anchor. A broken beam in the center of the ship was repaired with two beams and a giant fastener. One man, called John Howland, fell overboard during a storm. All that is known about the incident was that Howland was saved by a crewman who threw an oar overboard, then a rope. There were 101 passengers who docked onto "Plymouth Rock" in New England. Go to the medieval town outside of Merlin's shop and say "Where you going, Pilgrim?" 7. The original plan of the Pilgrims was to go to Virginia. In Virginia, they would have been under the jurisdiction of the London Company. This was one of two English companies that had been chartered to colonize North America. When hurricanes blew the Mayflower off course they found themselves in an area with no grant to settle in the region controlled by the other English company. What was the name of the other company? * The Plymouth Company * Her Majesty's Company * The Lieden Company * American Settlement Group 8. The Pilgrims lowered their anchor after rounding Cape Cod around 500 miles northeast from their intended destination in Virginia. They were low on supplies and winter was approaching quickly. They had gone as far as they could. They lay at anchor for several weeks while they explored the surrounding area deciding on the best location to build a settlement. The patent for their settlement in the New World, issued by the London Company, was no longer valid, and some among the passengers desired total independence from their shipmates. Go to the park in Victorian Age and say "Can't everyone just get along?" 9. To prevent the Mayflower group from breaking up, 41 of the adult male passengers, amongst them John Alden, William Bradford, William Brewster, John Carver, Miles Standish, and Edward Winslow, all met on the Mayflower in the cabin. They established and signed a document which all adult males were required to sign. What was the name of this document? * The New World Order * The Plymouth Colony Code * The Mayflower Compact * The Plymouth Pact 10. The Mayflower compact brought the passengers together into a "civil body politic." This body had the power to craft and enact rules and laws for the new colony. All colonists agreed to obey the enacted laws and ordinances. This compact established the democratic principle of "rule of the majority." This remained a central principle of government in Plymouth Colony until the Massachusetts Bay Colony absorbed it in 1691. Go to the gate of the zoo in Australia and say "This is the place!" Answers 1. 14 years 2. Go to the Crossroads and say, "Whoa, take it easy there pilgrim". 3. The Speedwell 4. Go to the U.S. Marshalls and say, "The hull took on water like a sieve!" 5. 102 6. Go to Merlin's Magic Shop square and say, "Where you going, Pilgrim?" 7. The Plymouth Company 8. Go to the Summer Park and say, "Can't everyone just get along?" 9. The Mayflower Compact 10. Go to the Zoo Entrance and say, "This is the place!" Category:Quests